Animatronic Factory Darkest Hour
by Sugar Skeleton Bones
Summary: Plushtrap's the new leader of the Animatronic Factory after Springtrap died. But of course, he has a different perspective of the making of Candy's animatronic's.


Plushtrap watched from his glassed wall office over the factory. Murderous workers nailed up crates and smelted metal. One worker was fixing up the grinder after a worker fell into by "accident."

A knock filled the empty of the room.

"Come in." Plushtrap answered.

Sugar the cat walked in with a folder. "Here. Candy needs the new animatronic stat asap." Plushtrap took the folder and opened it. It read out the functions and needs of the new animatronic.

Plush nodded and placed the folder on his desk.

"So, your dad dying, feels sick doesn't it?" Sugar asked. Plush froze and sighed. "I can do a great a job as my dad did. Trust me."

Sugar nodded and left. Plush sighed and sat back at his desk and pulled out a foxy plushie.

"I hate this place Foxy." Plush told the stuffed animal. "I don't want to go back home, but I don't what to be here either. Surrounded by people who killed others. Killing off fun, singing, machines. This place shouldn't be here. Nor should I." Plushtrap hugged his plushie and put it back in the drawer.

Plush sat on his butt and thought long and hard about what's going on.

Suddenly, the sound of meat being grinded broke into his thoughts. He ran to the glass wall and peered out. One of the workers fell into the grinder and was grinded into bit sized parts. Plushtrap wanted to vomit so badly at the sight. Blood oozed from the machine and parts of eyes fell out the side. Another worker scooped up the parts and carried them away.

"This place is worst than being stuck in an animatronic for 50 years." Plushtrap mumbled to himself.

 _This place needs to be destroyed._ Plushtrap thought. He knew he could do it. He had to do it.

Sneaking back inside the old abandoned building where his dad was (fnaf 3 location), he snooped around a little. Looking through old rooms, closets, arcade machines, nothing.

"Where would I find an axe?" Plushtrap asked himself, looking around in the safe room.

"Who are you?" A voice behind asked. Plushtrap jumped as he turned around and saw a white figure with tears streaming down his face.

"I-I'm Plushtrap. You?"

"A girl freed from Freddy."

"... ANYWAY! Do you know where I can find an axe?"

The ghost child pointed in the corner. There lied a red axe.

"Thanks."

"Why do you need an axe?"

Plushtrap sighed. "I'm going to destroy the power cord in the basement of the Animatronic Factory and try to escape. Once that thing's destroyed, the factory will go up in flames."

"What's the Animatronic Factory?"

"Nothing you need to know about. Thanks for the axe!" Plushtrap grabbed the axe and began dragging the axe out the door. The ghost girl watched as he left and disappeared.

"Heavy thing." Plushtrap muttered to himself, entering the factory. A worker greeted him and asked about the axe. Plushtrap told him it was for a box he received and continued dragging it.

He reached the top of the basement stairs. He smiled as victory is in sight.

"Plushtrap, Candy is here." A worker told him, carrying a box. Plushtrap growled angrily and dragged the axe to a corner on the wall and went to go greet Candy.

"What do you want?" Plushtrap asked. Candy stared down at him. "The new animatronic. It ready?"

Plushtrap shook his head. Candy grunted angrily. "I knew this would happen. Which is why we decided to use something else besides animatronics." Plushtrap rose an eyebrow.

"Here!" Candy yelled. Two workers dragged a gagged, sleeping, human towards the both of them. "We can use people for their souls too." Plushtrap nodded.

"Okay! You can leave now!" Plushtrap told Candy. Candy smirked.

"You think you can get away with it?" Candy asked. "I know that axe isn't for a box in your office. You're planning to send this whole place on fire."

Silence rang throughout the whole factory. Plushtrap was speechless.

"How?"

"We put cameras in every Faezbear location. We know what's going on throughout them anytime of the day."

Plushtrap swallowed hard and slowly backed away and broke out into a sprint for the axe. Candy charged after him. Candy easily caught up and grabbed Plush because of his height advantage. Plushtrap kicked him in the face, but barely caused a flinch.

"I'm metal and you're plush! You couldn't hurt me in a million years!" Candy held him tightly as he walked over to the grinder. "START IT UP!" Plushtrap squirmed helplessly as he was being put in metal shackles. Candy grinned as the SoulSucker lowered front the ceiling.

"Please help me ghost girl." Plushtrap murmured to himself. He heard the grinder under him begin starting up.

"You see Plushtrap. No one can outsm-." Candy began twitching violently as he began screaming. Plushtrap made a confused look as the machine began sticking out the needles.

Candy stopped twitching and ran over to Plushtrap. Candy began tearing off the shackles.

"Wha-?" Plushtrap asked himself.

"It's me." Candy told him in the ghost girl's voice as he pulled the last shackle off. Plushtrap grinned as he jumped out the way of the soulsucker just in time.

"Thanks!" Plushtrap told Candy/ ghost girl and ran towards the axe. He grabbed it and ran to the basement entrance. He ran down the stairs and to the locked entrance door. From upstairs, Plushtrap could hear Candy's voice yelling where he was, no longer possessed by the girl.

Plushtrap grabbed the axe and swung it at the door, cutting through it. He repeatedly swung until there was a hole big enough for him to fit into. He wasted no time squeezing his plush body through. Plushtrap dragged the axe through and dragged it to the power cord.

"Good bye." Plushtrap muttered to himself as he swung the axe against the power cord, causing a dent. He swung again as the door opened and Candy marched in. Plushtrap stopped and swung at Candy. The axe bounced off his body and broke off.

"Little toy! You are just full of surprises." Candy told him, as he began cornering Plushtrap. "The power cord would NEVER start a fire here! Maybe you should've stayed in school for a little longer BEFORE your body was shoved in a plush toy!" Candy picked up the broken axe part and began walking towards Plushtrap. "Get ready to DIE TWICE!"

Plushtrap held up the axe handle, hoping to defend himself. Candy swung at Plushtrap, cutting off an ear just as he dodged. Plushtrap ran between Candy's legs and towards the door. Only to find it being blocked by Sugar. Plushtrap ran to the other side of the room as the two cat animatronics closed in.

Plushtrap looked at the axe handle in his hand. An idea popped in his head. He began rubbing the snapped side of the axe handle against himself faster and faster. Smoke began arising from him and he eventually, lit himself on fire, causing the whole room to began flaming up. Candy and Sugar ran out the door. Plushtrap laid there on flames.

The rest of the factory went on fire and nearly all the workers died in the flames. The SoulSucker and grinder began melting due to the intense heat and the walls burned completely and eventually, caved in.

The factory ruins were still on fire and burning. All inside died. All that escaped were quickly caught by the police as the police and firemen were quickly contacted by a driver passing by.

As the Animatronic Factory had been destroyed, a light purple hand arose from the rubble.


End file.
